The Prince and The Pirate Queen
by KylaBosch
Summary: When their paths crossed, Isabela was a captain without a ship, while Sebastian was a prince without a kingdom. She had lost more than just her vessel, just as he had lost more than his title. *Sebastian/Isabela*
1. People got alotta Nerve

**Author's Notes:** A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.**  
><strong>

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>...They call them "killer" whales<br>But you seem surprised  
>When it pinned you down to the bottom of the tank<br>Where you can't turn around..._

People Got Alotta Nerve - Neko Case

When their paths crossed, Isabela was a captain without a ship, while Sebastian was a prince without a kingdom. She had lost more than just her vessel, just as he had lost more than his title. Tragedy had brought them together; denial ensured they never parted.

It was not her ample and over exposed assets that had caught his attention, nor was it her smile, or the raucous sound of her laughter. It was her legs; hidden beneath towering boots of leather, that caught his eye. Her arms too, so strong and tanned from long hours at sea were difficult to ignore.

Some nights, when prayer or meditation could not rob him of the nightmares, Sebastian would imagine of those legs wrapped around his waist, just as he imagined her arms around his neck holding him near. It was in those rare moments of peace, that his heart ached most for sins forgotten.


	2. Untouchable One

**Author's Notes:**A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>'See her by the corner<br>Then she walks on by  
>Heads turn to meet her<br>Steely eyed  
>She's her own girl<br>Her own design  
>She holds her head high<br>Hides her scars just fine...'_

Untouchable One - Red Rider

It was not Sebastian's pious attitude, nor his constant need to speak the lessons of Andraste, that threatened to drive Isabela mad. Even his blathering about prayers and praises, did not faze her. He was handsome in his own right, the sort of beauty one always associated with nobility or the wealthy. The young prince might have caught many a young women eye, but to the pirate queen he was hardly worth noting. It only took a simple admittance, a passing confession for Isabela's world to come undone.

'I used to be like you, you know,' Sebastian began, as they followed Hawke. Isabela resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she braced herself for the preaching that was certain to follow.

'Before I came here, I used to be out to all hours, drinking and whoring. I didn't believe in anything except my own pleasure. In time, I grew weary of the strings of nameless lovers and the nights full of mindless pleasure. You will, too.'

Isabela did not believe his words, for the prince was not worldly man bound by passions, or desires of the flesh. His words echoed in her thoughts, whenever Isabela caught a rare glimpse of the passion that flickered in Sebastian's blue eyes. It whispered in her ears when his skilled fingers danced over his quiver of arrows, before plucking one out for his bow. The way his form would arch perfectly whenever he set his mark, and made a kill. In time, she came to understand that he had not been lying at all. Sebastian's desires were far more alive than Isabela imagined he would ever care to admit. The fire he believed to be long since buried was right in plain sight, if not just out of reach.

The Chantry claimed that 'true passion was only felt through restraint'. The pirate was certain that same rule also applied to madness.

'You never speak of your life, the one you had before you gave it all up to be a _chantry boy,'_she asked as they made their way through the streets of high town. It was an amusing challenge, one Isabela half expected the prince would resist. To her lack of surprise, he took the bait at a price.

'Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine,' he replied with a hint of a smirk. Their _discussion_ always started the same, teasing banter, unexpected challenges and an unspoken promise of more to come.

'Ooh, the chantry boy does play dirty after all,' Isabela purred mischievously.

'I never said I was a saint.' he answered with a grin. Isabela humoured him, she always did. At first, the pirate's secrets remained her own; it was not his place to intrude. Yet as time passed, she began to speak of the life she once knew; cautiously allowing the young prince brief glimpses into her world.


	3. You

_'…You can't feel me, no  
>Like I feel you<br>I can't steal you, no  
>Like you stole me…'<em>

_You - The Reckless_

It had been three weeks, two days, twenty-two hours and thirty-four minutes since the Qunari battle ended. About as long since she had a nights' proper rest.

The pub was busy, as she knew it would be. Some times solace could only be found in the presence of the public. At least masks had to be worn and defences kept up, ensuring awkward thoughts would remain buried. It did little to ease the nightmares, however and Isabela could only remain awake, or distracted for so long.

The last person she had expected to see was none other than the prince. Sebastian was not a man who indulged in anything that was not boring. Yet there he sat in her place, drinking frothy ale while chatting with the barkeep about the latest news, pristine and perfect, without any _sins_to haunt him. Had it been anyone else she would have punched them for being so bold, but it was Sebastian and he was the master of appearing innocent.

'Isabela let me get you a drink.' There were no falsified attempts to be chipper in his voice no judgment either. All he ever offered was a smile and a kind word. As annoying as he could be speaking with him always left Isabela feeling as though the world was no longer quite so cold. With a wry grin and a smart remark, the pirate captain took the Chantry boy up on his offer.

The rest of the night was spent in deep conversation. It was morning when Isabella finally retired to her bedchambers alone. That day she experienced her first peaceful rest in as many years.


	4. Bombshell

**Author's Notes:** A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela. Also certain quotes used in this particular vignette was borrowed directly from the game. So this too belongs to Bioware's amazing writers =D

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>'Its a sunny day, we were goin' on a holiday<br>And its okay, all that's left for me is glitter in our sleep  
>But don't you wait, Don't you wait<br>For the faster you go will receive what you need…'  
><em>Betty's a Bombshell ~ Group love

The hour was late when Sebastian found himself drinking alone at the Hanged Man. In silence, he sat staring at the untouched mug of racilla in his hands, his thoughts entirely elsewhere.

_'Oh such a pious soul, masking so much ambition. Are you so different from my lady? You yearn for the same lands, the same power._

'You swore to put aside worldly goods and ambitions, but they couldn't stop you from wanting them. You want it, and you resigned yourself to letting your brother rule, yet now that seat glitters before you.

'You've always wanted it, you needn't deny it any longer…'

The Allure's words replayed in his mind repeatedly without mercy tormenting him with accusations of truth, all the while dragging his shame out into the open for all to see. The cool scent of sea and warm spices alerted him to Isabela's approaching presence. The pirate took her seat across the table, her expression a thin mask of amusement that did not quite reach her eyes. Sebastian tried to smile but his heart was not in it either.

'No need to fake it for me, Chantry boy. I know that look anywhere, hell I've worn it enough times myself,' Isabela said. Grabbing his mug, she took a long swig. Wincing, she set the mug down on the table before shaking her head as it to clear herself of the taste. 'Didn't think it was possible, but this is worse than their swish!' Isabela exclaimed, as she motioned the barmaid to grab her a drink.

Sebastian ignored her remarks about the drink. It was an acquired taste; one very few outside of Starkhaven developed. 'Would never have taken you for someone who understood shame.'

Isabela sighed. 'Contrary to popular belief there is more to me than shameless debauchery and fine legs.'

Sebastian's cheeks warmed as his smile grew sad. 'Aye, well there's more to me than chantry litanies and shiny armour.'

The barmaid returned with Isabela's drink and soon departed to bring Sebastian another as he promptly finished his in one swig.

'We both know why I am here, what I'm curious to know is why are you here?' Isabela asked once they were alone. Sebastian did not bother to reply. She already knew the answer; he could see it in her eyes. The prince also knew the pirate would not press the matter further. Under other circumstances, he would have let it be; tonight he needed a friend, so he spoke.

'I had hoped prayer might cleanse me of the desire demon's touch. But I still hear her voice so clearly. I feel like I've bathed in filth that will never come off,' he quietly admitted.

'What is the big deal? You didn't fall into its trap, which is more than I was able to do when we were in the fade,' Isabela noted. Sebastian breathed a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He did not know what had transpired that fateful day but knew enough to know that only Anders and Hawke had not succumbed to temptation.

'I may have refused its offer but-' his voice trailed off as his thoughts drifted back to the past. How could he ever expect Isabela to understand? She was not a woman who was known for her morals, or sense of honour.

'It left you feeling violated,' Isabela softly concluded, once more catching Sebastian off guard. Clearly, her time spent in the fade had scathed her more than she would have others believe. He also knew better than to ask.

'I used to be bitterly jealous of my brother. I wanted to be prince. Now, everything he had is mine. And he lies in ashes,' Sebastian explained, ignoring the barmaid's presence until she placed the mug in front of him. Sheepishly he thanked her before continuing as if she were never there.

'I keep asking myself, 'Do I want this because it's right, or simply to have what I never thought I could?' the prince softly admitted. His gaze fell to the amber liquid in his cup. There was no peace to be found in the confession, only shame.

'Wait, I thought you had royal blood in you? Or that you're royal born or some such rot?' Isabela's question pulled him back to the present.

'I'm the youngest son of three,' he explained. 'My parents were…rather traditional. They wanted the heir and the spare, and I was left in the cold.'

Sebastian finished his drink before continuing. 'They put me in the Chantry to prevent my competing with my brothers.' His voice sounded weak, even vulnerable, to his ears. In her eyes, the Starkhaven prince saw that Isabela understood the only question that remained was why. 'So how did you become a pirate queen?' Sebastian asked as more drinks were brought to their table. The racilla was beginning to have an effect, leaving him feeling less troubled and more at ease.

Isabela softly laughed. 'Pirate queen. Rather like the sound of that! Too bad I don't have a ship to back that title.'

'One day you will I promise. Besides, it shouldn't be a problem for a lady such as yourself; what with your quick wits and clever thinking,' he said in sincere tones.

The blush on her cheeks came quickly, far too quickly to be blamed on the ale. The discovery was oddly assuring.

'Did you know I was once married? When I was freed, I swore I would never marry again,' Isabela began.

'Married? You're joking!' Sebastian exclaimed in surprise. Isabela simply laughed in reply. Her laughter, like her smile, could not quite mask the weight in her eyes. Sebastian respected her too much to call her bluff.

'I was his plaything. A prized possession,' she explained. Her eyes drifted across the room as though she were no longer able to meet his gaze. 'He saw me with my mother at the market in Llomerryn and decided he had to have me. My mother gave me away for a goat and a handful of gold coins. She didn't even haggle over the price!

'Bitch.'

Frowning, she emptied her mug in a single swallow. As difficult as it was to imagine, Sebastian knew Isabela was speaking the truth. Growing up in court had taught the prince how to read the subtle expressions of others. He could always tell when one was lying. Like himself, Isabela had been nothing more than a leftover, a child not worth keeping, and a mouth not worth feeding.

'What sort of mother sells her own daughter into a forced marriage? I hardly see the difference between that and slavery,' he protested.

'The same sort of mother who is willing to force their youngest into a life of servitude to the Chantry I suppose,' she replied with a shrug. Sebastian could not argue the fact. As grateful as he was to the Chantry, it still hurt to know he meant so little to his parents.

Fortunately, Isabela continued with her story allowing the prince to bury his emotions and memories for a little while longer. She spoke of her dead marriage and how a certain Antivan Crow had liberated her of it. There was another love, one whose heart she had stolen and broke but of that, she did not go into detail. The tale though tragic and amusing revealed more about Isabela than the prince ascertained even she was knew. They were like _two peas in a pod_Varric would have said had he been around. However, the dwarf was elsewhere, playing 'big brother' to the elder and sick Bartrand.

The night wore on; as did the drinks, they shared. By the time, the pub was closing its door Sebastian's surroundings bore a warm fuzzy glow. The Chantry was some distance away but the prince was confident he could make it back in one piece. It would not be the first time he had stumbled home through treacherous streets. Isabela however, would have none of it.

With an arm under his shoulders, and an impish grin Isabella guided him back to her chambers. All the while, she teased him for being such a 'light weight' despite him having far more drinks than her. Had he been more sober Sebastian would have violently protested her offer, fearing the pirate intentions and certain defilement of his oath of celibacy.

Hours later, Sebastian awoke in Isabela's rustic old bed with his vows still intact, and his head threatening to split in two. Nearby, the pirate lay sleeping, draped about on a nearby old couch. Only the sound of her soft snores broke the morning silence. Glancing about the room from where he lay, the hung-over prince attempted to spot anything that could aid in quelling his throbbing head. He needed not look very far, for on the bed stand sat a mug of warm water and a little sachet of powdered elf root. Isabela as always, never ceased to surprise him.

After that day, nothing was ever the same between them again.


	5. I Like U

**Author's Notes:** A collection of **'what if' **vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela. Also certain quotes used in this particular vignette was borrowed directly from the game. So this too belongs to Bioware's amazing writers!

**Warning: **To those who are hardcore Sebastian purists out there this particular tale strays from canon, so you may want to pass on this one. Given that he was more than willing to turn from the Chantry to avenge his family, is it really so far fetched that he would stray with a woman he loves? Added is the fact that in this universe he has a rival!friendship with Hawke.

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>'...We are primal<br>As our instincts take shape  
>It clouds our judgment<br>And makes the wrong road feel safe_

_But when the facts are in the game_  
><em>Just isn't kind alright...'<em>

~I like U - Black Tie Dynasty

The pirate queen's confrontation with Castillon caught everyone by surprise, everyone save Sebastian. Her decision to spare his life as an act of mercy too flabbergasted everyone but him. Over the years, Sebastian had come to know the noble side that Isabela desperately sought to deny. Ironically, the more she tried to bury her inner _lady_ the more the prince saw of it. While Hawke and Anders were shocked by the pirates impromptu decision Sebastian had seen it coming for some time. Nevertheless, he was a man of honour, so her _secret_was safe with him. Isabela's decision to remain in Kirkwall was equally expected. Despite her love for riding the high seas, the pirate's lust for the dramatic ensured she would not be leaving any time soon. Kirkwall was nothing, if not eventful. What did catch Sebastian by surprise was the real reason the pirate queen chose to remain. Incidentally, it had nothing to do with the Blooming Rose.

'Just ignore Castillon's poor taste in décor. I definitely don't share his obsession with mustard,' Isabela said with a wave of her hand as Sebastian followed her through the old ship's entrance. The young prince did not mind either way. He was used to opulent décor and had long since learned to ignore the tackiness of riches. Isabela, by contrast, seemed embarrassed by it. Eagerly she spoke of her plans for the ship's renovation. When she asked his opinion, (or affirmation) Sebastian responded as best he could, even when he did not fully understand the complexities of the ship's operation.

The night wore on, as did their drinks and their discussion. Outside a thunderstorm wrecked havoc causing the ship to rock and sway despite being firmly docked. Isabella like him loved the rainstorms that always plagued Kirkwall's winters. She enjoyed (as did he) the way it would tear up the waters and the skies alike only to bring forth new life with the coming of the sun. Sebastian surmised it was because it reflected their lives, the storms and turmoil endured that made them into the people they had become. When he admitted this Isabela laughed teasing him for reading into things too much.

'No, I love the storms because there is nothing like sailing in it. Your life hanging by a thread one gust away from being snuffed out or set free,' she corrected. 'Besides,' she continued, 'there's nothing like making love on a ship during a storm.' Sebastian laughed in reply, teasing her for her interesting choice of words. She was not the sort who placed much credence in the notion of love, or so he believed.

Sebastian's amusement was met with silence and an expression that had only been reserved for him. The lady beneath the pirate had surfaced once more. 'Do you ever grow weary of being so self-righteous and pious?' Isabella asked. Her words caught him off guard leaving Sebastian duly humbled. A breath later, and she was laughing it off with another one of her derogatory jokes. Sebastian regretted his words but knew better than to apologize.

'Now that I have my ship I will need a new crew. And I'd like to have someone like you on board. Someone I can really trust. You have my back no matter what happens,' Isabela said after a moment's lull in their conversation. Stunned Sebastian could only stare her in disbelief. He was certain she had far too much ale to drink. Truthfully, he was not exactly sober himself.

'Just think about it, it will be you and me chasing the horizon. You can still do your boring chantry business-missions or whatever it's called. It'll be fun!' She continued with a grin. Looking back, the young prince surmised that he should have left right then and then. Instead he chose to remain, feeling amused by the silly notion of sailing the high seas like the rugged pirates of legend. Sebastian did not take her seriously and cheerfully noted that he would make the worst sailor she had ever known.

'Oh come admit it you want to leave this place as much as I do!' she pressed on with a wave of her hand. 'While I love the drama here, this place had become a little too-intense for my liking,' she said in vague tones. Sebastian knew the real reason she sought to leave but knew better than to speak of it. The Qunari uprising had left its mark on her more than the pirate queen would ever admit.

'And here I thought I was your sole reason for staying,' he teased with an impish smile. Isabela's returned his mischievous smile with one of her own. Closing the distance between them, she leaned in as if about to share a piece of naughty gossip.

'Maybe you are.'

The kiss that had followed was neither sweet, nor romantic. It was drunken, unexpected, and entirely forbidden. Sebastian told himself that Isabela started it, but he knew better. It was over before it even began, and the prince was determined it would not happen again. Sebastian forced his thoughts back to the present before it had a chance to finish what it started. Even now, he could not fully recall who had initiated the kiss. Had it not been for the ship almost turning on its side (or so it felt) from the crashing waves, things between them would have ended on a far more shameful note.

Sebastian knew that Isabela did not understand, nor could he expect her to comprehend the depth of his disgraceful actions. In fact, the pirate had found the entire incident amusing. With a playful push and a teasing grin, she called him a passionate prude before inviting the prince to finish what he had started. Filled with self-disgust and shame at taking advantage of a woman who clearly was inebriated, Sebastian apologized profusely for being so disrespectful, before making his departure into the pouring rain.

It was some time later when Sebastian finally returned to the Chantry. Bowing deeply before the grand statue of Andraste, he struggled to utter words of confession. His thoughts once so orderly had long since become a storm of emotion and memories. Temptation was a present companion in Sebastian's life even before he was forced to join the chantry. It took years to learn how to recognize it and even longer, to learn how to ignore its inviting whispers. Control, he was so often told, held a passion of its own, the sort that made one's arrows straight and blades sharp. Then his family was slaughtered, by their closest allies no less and everything changed. No longer could Sebastian say who or what was in control of his future. It was then that Isabela came into his life and with her arrival came a new complication Sebastian did not need.

What had started as a budding friendship soon became a complicated game of cat and mouse. It was a game they both knew all too well. They were both skilled players one retired, while the other was still in their prime. They both knew the dance; for they had long since mastered it. What started as innocent flirting and a coy game of words had grown over the years into something neither expected nor desired. Friendship, as good an excuse as any, could only take one so far. The more he got to know the real Isabela the more beautiful she became in his eyes. Sebastian only had himself to blame.

As always, there were no answers given nor whispered words of absolution. In the past, the silence had always filled him with such peace. In it, he found assurance that beyond the veil Andraste had heard his words and had mercy on him. Now all Sebastian felt was a longing for a time when the answers were clear and his questions so few.

As an exhausted, drenched and still drunk Sebastian staggered off to his bedchambers one thought continued to haunt him. Was it possible to love a woman and remain loyal the Maker?

Whether he liked it or not, Sebastian was certain he would soon find out.


	6. The Lion's Roar

**Author's Notes:** A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all mistakes found here. I've read it over a couple times and put the windows spelling/grammar program to it but I am no English professor so my apologies for all additional flub ups they are not intentional =/

* * *

><p><em>'Don't you come here and say i didn't warn you<em>  
><em> about the way your world can alter<em>  
><em> and oh how you try to command it all still<em>  
><em> every single time it all shifts one way or the other<em>  
><em> and i'm a goddamn coward, but then again so are you…'<em>

The Lions Roar – First Aid Kit

Isabela had little use for the boring monotony or stale beauty of the chantry. Yet as she watched the Chantry erupt before her eyes she could not help but feel a sense of disappointment. _Such a waste of good metals and rich finery,_ Isabela thought to herself. It was the sight of the young prince falling to his knees; crying out the grand cleric's name that truly left its mark. The pirate knew nothing of family, or what it meant to have a mother who cared, but Sebastian did, and now he was losing it all for the second time. _Where is your maker now?_ she sadly wondered watching as black smoke belched from the once all powerful towering building. Kirkwall was tearing itself apart from the inside out; this time no higher power would intercede to save it from itself.

Rising to his feet, Sebastian extended his hand as he solemnly prayed for the dead. Around him his compatriots stared in dismay to the smoke filled sky while their leaders argued amongst themselves. There could be no good ending to this night, and Isabela would be damned if either Sebastian or herself were a part of it. 'My ship awaits us. Let's go while we still can,' she said in soft tones, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She already knew that he would refuse the offer, but she had to try if not for his sake than for her own. The prince promptly shrugged her off in annoyance, his attentions focused entirely on the arguing Knight-Commander and her First Enchanter.

'Why are we debating the rite of annulment when the monster that did this is right here!' he argued, causing both leaders to stare at him in stunned disbelief. Even Hawke did not stand a chance at reasoning with him. 'I swear to you, I will kill him,' he warned her through clenched teeth, rendering the outspoken ex-Templar speechless.

Isabela frowned already knowing the end results of that statement. Sebastian though a skilled fighter, was nothing compared to Hawke. The former Templar-inquisitor wore the ink of a Rivaini _drela-fea;_ a rare title amongst her people that marked her a natural born berserker. Anyone who dared to come between her and the possessed mage were certain to pay for it with their lives. So the pirate held her tongue and kept her hands on her blades watching with guarded silence as Anders attempted to hopelessly defend his actions.

'Elthina is not the Circle! She was a good woman and you murdered her!' Sebastian snapped. His hands were clenched so tightly she could see his knuckles turning white. In truth, Isabela could not deny that he had a valid point. No words could explain away, or excuse the slaughter of old women and orphaned children. Yet the arguments continued and soon a stale mate came to pass.

'Ah shit Isabella what have you gotten yourself into this time,' she murmured to herself as she watched on.

Hawke's companions tried to sway her opinion from one direction to another hoping to gain her support or was it approval? Isabela by contrast, kept silent, as she took her place by Sebastian's side. No matter how much she wanted to, she knew that she could not walk away; she owed Sebastian that much.

Hawke had already made her decision, the pirate could that clear enough in her scarred and tattooed face. She was only permitting them to voice their thoughts out of courtesy. After a moment's pause the warrior spoke. 'I'm not helping you Meredith,' she in firm tones. Noise erupted around her as everyone was quick to speak their mind on the matter. It was Sebastian's silence that worried Isabela most. She could feel his rage and sorrow pouring off his body in waves. Anger and the pain of loss, could make even the wisest of men a fool. Sebastian for all of his piousness was no exception to the rule. As Hawke spoke with Anders Isabela tried once more to plead with Starkhaven prince to take his leave. There was no point in remaining to face the inevitable, especially when he would be the only one by it. Nevertheless, it was too late to intercede for Hawke's decision was made, and the pirate knew there would be no turning back for Sebastian.

'You condone this, the brutal death of an innocent woman of faith? Someone you knew, who trusted you!' he gasped in disbelief, when the Champion began to question the possessed mage. Hawke brusquely ignored the prince, as Anders continued his futile attempt to defend his actions to her. As the ex-Templar turned to face her compatriots, the pirate noted the woman's stoic expression. It was clear that she was expecting an onslaught of opinions, it was not far from the truth.

Sebastian was the first to speak. 'If I had been in that Chantry today, would you be waffling? You know what must be done!' he exclaimed in disgust.

'Bold plan, well I thought so,' Isabela replied in carefully neutral tones. She already knew Hawke would not abide by either Sebastian or Fenris' warnings. The pirate also knew that anyone who tried to kill Anders would not see the sun rise. It was just better to get out of the way, than fight a battle she knew she would not win.

To everyone's surprise and disbelief, save Isabela's own, Hawke chose to spare Ander's life. She knew enough about the Champion to know that Hawke considered herself responsible for the mage's possession. _What I did to him was monstrous, and so I have created a monster,_ she once said. The matter was never discussed again.

Enraged, the mourning prince drew his blade as his blue eyes turned icy. 'No. I will not allow this abomination to walk free. He dies, or I am returning to Starkhaven and I will bring such an army with me on my return that there will be nothing left of Kirkwall, for these maleficarum to rule!'

'Do not interfere, Sebastian,' Hawke rasped in warning. The ex-Templar did not need to draw her own blade to make her point. Her eyes, one brown, the other milky blue held the promise of suffering to any who dared to fight her._ Listen to her you fool! You are in no position to make such threats,_ Isabela thought in concern. To her relief, Sebastian opted backed down.

'I will not fight you Hawke, my death now will serve nothing. I will return to Starkhaven, but I swear to you, I will come back and I will find your precious Anders and I will teach him what true justice is,' he warned in a voice that left no room for question. In that instant, Isabela caught a glimpse of the troubled man Sebastian had claimed he once had been. The demons he once believed the chantry had freed him of in truth, were lying only beneath the surface.

'How invigorating,' she said to no one in particular, as Sebastian stormed past her. It was time for her to depart. This was not her battle, and though she owed Hawke much, this was one price she had no intention of paying. A good pirate always knew when to fight and when to back off. Taking advantage of the Champion's distraction with Ander's empty promises, the pirate slipped away. Hawke already had her army, and more than enough support to ensure a victory. Sebastian had nothing, save ashes and the memories of a life he once knew and lost, twice over. Isabela was not a woman known for her loyalty, but Starkhaven prince was a rare friend, and she owed him as much. She would save him from himself , even if it meant dragging him kicking and screaming off his piously, high horse.

Yet despite her best attempts to find Sebastian, the prince was long gone; using the chaos of the uprising to make his escape. Knowing that she would not find him until the dust had settled, Isabela returned to Hawke to help the Champion finish her fight. The pirate did not know what bothered her more, the fact that Sebastian had left without her, or that he felt he had no reason to linger. After a life time of false promises, ulterior motives, and betrayal, Isabela could not blame him for not considering her a friend worth keeping. It did not make the truth any easier to accept.

By the time the pirate had returned to her ship it was morning and many lives, hers included, had been forever changed. With Meredith and Orsino gone, Kirkwall had descended into utter chaos. The mages battle may have been won, but the war between the two factions was far from over. With Kirkwall behind her, and the open seas before her, Isabela felt nothing but elation and peace; it had been far too long. Yet some part of her could not help but dwell on the prince's departure. Loathed as she was to admit it, the pirate was going to miss Sebastian's presence.

It would be another several months, and many miles later, before Isabela found herself on the great river docks of Starkhaven. She knew not why she came only that she had the stubborn prince turned king to thank for it. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to face another war; one far more personal and life-changing.


	7. Guns and Horses

**Author's Notes:** A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all mistakes found here. I've read it over a couple times and put the windows spelling/grammar program to it but I am no English professor so my apologies for all additional flub ups they are not intentional =/

* * *

><p><em>'…I wish I could feel it all for you<br>I wish I could be it all for you  
>If I could erase the pain<br>And maybe you'd feel the same  
>I'd do it all for you<br>I would…_~ Guns and Horses - Ellie Goulding

The chantry prince had been unconscious in his bed, when Isabela returned to his life. It had been several months since the dissolving of the Circle, the fall of the Templars, and the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry. Anders had spearheaded a revolution and now all of Thedas was caught in civil war. It was also as long since she had seen the prince of Starkhaven.

Yet there he lay; body intertwined with the forms of two beautiful women. The tangled sheets did nothing to cover their naked forms, while empty bottles of expensive wine littered the floor. This would have been a perfect morning for Isabela, the sweet calm after a night of wondrous debauchery. Yet everything about it felt all wrong, she did not have to imagine why. Sebastian was the one who suffered no indulgences, while Isabela was one who suffered no restraint. The pirate should have left straight away. Had she been in her right mind- or so she convinced herself, she would have too.

'Isabela girl what are you doing?' she muttered to herself, as she approached the prince turned king's bed.

'Now there's a sight I never thought I'd ever see,' she teased as Sebastian stirred awake with a groan. 'Normally I'm the one caught in bed,' she added with a wry grin.

'Isabela? What?-How?' his replied in groggy tones before uttering a soft curse as he attempted to cover himself. With a raised brow and a smirk on her lips, the pirate watched on in amusement. It was no time to tease, but she could not resist. Isabella's raucous laughter followed her as she departed from the room, leaving the Starkhaven king to his lovers and his thoughts.

'It's been a year since I've seen you and that's all you have to say?' Isabella said a short while later as Sebastian, now semi dressed, joined her side. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed a hand across his face.

'Straight to the point. That's rather unlike you,' he muttered in annoyance.

'Neither is finding you passed out with two beautiful women. Thought that'd be more my thing,' she replied with an amused grin. The king's cheeks lit up but he did not argue the matter. 'Aww look your blushing! You're so cute when you blush!' she teased.

'Get to the point Isabela,' he snapped. 'If you're here to defend Anders or the Maleficar against my laws then I will hear none of it. Anders is no friend of Starkhaven or the Chantry. What he and those Maleficar did was unforgivable! Hundreds of innocents-widows orphans, children paid the price because he wanted to _leave his mark!'_

Isabela first learned of Starkhaven's inquisition of mages some weeks prior when one of her contacts sought to use her ship to smuggle magic sensitive children beyond the kingdom's boundaries. She did not want to believe the old man's words but upon arriving to Starkhaven's docks, even she could not deny that the kingdom had become a hunting ground for all who used magic. Equally disturbing was the many wanted signs promising a great reward to all who could provide the whereabouts of any mage, or their supposed leader, Anders. Isabela was no hero, but even she knew enough to know that something had to be done.

The pirate frowned, as she followed the young man to one of the parapets over looking Starkhaven's city centre. 'What of me? What I did was unforgivable. How many innocent lives died for my actions? I stole the Qunari's holy book and everyone else paid the price for it,' she admitted in soft tones.

It had been years since the incident, yet she remained haunted by the memory of the women, men and children whose bodies lay strewn about the old streets of Kirkwall. Their only crime had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even now, if she closed her eyes she would still see their lifeless faces staring at her in accusation, demanding answers; asking if it was really worth it.

Sebastian frowned as he stared ahead to the vast river and the port city far below 'That was different; Elthina was more than my mentor, she was a mother to me.'

'You really think she would approve of your need for vengeance?' she queried.

'She would understand-' Sebastian began. Isabela had about enough of his self-pity and swiftly silenced the king.

'Really? Because the last time I was dragged to that boring chantry she was the one giving you an earful about you wanting to return to your vows. Something about tossing about like the wind? Serving the chantry until something else distracts you or some such rot?'

Sebastian glared at her in annoyance, and embarrassment. 'Everything I've ever loved has been stolen, murdered or destroyed! Yet here you are telling me to let these abominations walk!

'I know life may be a joke to you, screw or be screwed, but the rest of us in the real world-' his words were suddenly cut short by Isabela's fist to his face. Sebastian staggered back to the force of her attack. His expression revealed his shock, as a thin trickle of blood began to form at the corner of his mouth.

'I've had about enough of your self-righteous attitude, rage and self-pity! You once told me that it's frightening to think how I was capable of being so much better than I am; well it works the other way around too!'

'How can you possibly believe that you're behaving any better than Anders did?' she challenged.

'Oh and you expect me to believe that you've changed, Isabela?' Sebastian retorted wiping the blood from his lips. The pirate was mindful to mask her emotions. She refused to let him know that his words stung. She could care less what the Starkhaven king thought of her, yet his opinion did matter.

Folding her arms, she leaned against the parapets edge and stared ahead to the great river far below. 'It's not too late to end this madness, Sebastian. You can still call off your soldiers and end this hunt,' she said ignoring his barb.

'What business is it of yours? This has nothing to do with you, so why do you even care?' he retorted. When she first set sail for Starkhaven, the pirate queen had told herself it was about protecting those who were caught in the middle; the innocents. She could not allow herself to consider that there were other reasons for her need to end Sebastian's witch-hunt. Some questions were just best left unanswered.

'You go through with this and you will be no different than Anders. Yes, the mages can be corrupted, and yes, they are a danger, but then, aren't we all? Does it mean we should go out and slaughter everyone in sight, simply in off chance that one day someone may wield a weapon, or kill someone?' She asked.

'I'm no Champion Sebastian, but even I can tell you that the innocent will be the first to die,' she pressed on, feeling suddenly older than her years. Glancing back to the young king, the pirate noted his troubled expression, and knew she had his full attention.

The silence that fell between them felt heavy with words unspoken.

'I am just so tired,' Sebastian whispered breaking the silence that hung between them. He did not need to elaborate, Isabela knew all too well the meaning of his words.

'No ship should set sail without its crew. Neither should any man bear his burdens alone, I believe a certain chantry boy once told me,' she replied meeting his gaze with a wry smile. The young king sighed as he rolled his eyes; a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

'Has it really come to that? You turning my words against me?' he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Isabela tried to play innocent but her impish smile had given her away. His expression softened, as his calloused hands grasped her arms, giving them a gentle squeeze.

'It is good to see your face again. Even if it is only to chastise and shame me, with truths I cannot bear to hear' he confessed in sheepish tones. 'To think you once called me pious and self-righteous. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had found the Maker himself during your voyages,' he gently teased.

She laughed in reply. 'I'm happy to say, I can no longer say the same of you!' His cheeks burned as he looked away. She felt oddly relieved to see a little of the man she once knew again. Perhaps there was still hope for him yet.

'What do you want with me Isabela, why are you here, truly?' he asked growing serious once more. For a moment Isabela did not respond. She did not want to care about what would become of the young king or his need for vengeance, yet she did. This was his battle, not hers; yet ever since he came into her life, his struggles had become her own. If only she knew why, or how she had let it happen. Immediately, old emotions, and even older fears resurface in her thoughts leaving Isabela feeling vulnerable and out of sorts.

'This isn't you, Sebastian. Killing the mages even Anders won't bring back your family, or Elthina,' she began choosing her words carefully. 'It will only destroy all that you are, and nothing is worth that price. You've always been there for me, even when no one else was and-' she faltered, feeling both shy and awkward to the admittance.

'I'm not here to judge you for your actions, or even stop you if this is truly what you want. I'm only here to warn you of what will happen should you cross that line. I've seen what vengeance does to a person, and I refuse to just standby while you let yourself be consumed by your hatred, and need for revenge.'

The pirate queen quickly looked away, fearing what Sebastian would see in her eyes. She could not bear him knowing just how much she feared for him, or how much she truly cared. In truth, Isabela was not certain she wanted to know either.

Without warning, Sebastian slipped his hand into hers; his calloused fingers fit perfectly between her own. The prince turned king spoke not a word as she met his gaze. It was not necessary for Isabela understood all that he could not say. There was no need for further discussion on the matter; his silence was answer enough.

Several weeks later Isabela learned of Sebastian's decision to uplift the inquisition of the mages within Starkhaven. The kingdom would never be a safe haven for those who used magic, but it would not be a hunting ground either.

Anders remained a wanted man.


	8. Not In Love

**Author's Notes:** A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.**  
><strong>

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>Could it be that time, has taken it's toll<em>  
><em> Won't take you so far, I am in control<em>  
><em> You said we're lovers,<em>  
><em> We could never be friends<em>  
><em> Fascination ends<em>  
><em> Here we go again… <em>

Not in love – Platinum Blonde

The first time Isabela thought she might be falling in love with Sebastian she was so terrified that she drank herself into a stupor, and took a stranger to her bed. By morning the fleeting thought was long forgotten.

The second time she realized she may be falling for the young prince it was the night she had spoken of the guilt she had felt after the Qunari invasion. In all her life she had never known a man who saw her as anything more than a _side dish_ to be enjoyed. Though the Starkhaven prince had professed that it was only her friendship that he sought she never once believed him. True to his word, the nobleman never once did anything to compromise his role as a loyal and good friend. In dim light and loud din of the Hanged Man she spoke her heart and he simply listened not once ever casting judgement. She awoke alone the next morn in her chambers with a wretched hangover. By her bedside was a small pouch and a note: for what ails her it read. Sebastian never shared her secret, and that frightened her even more.

Over the year she had come to regard men as nothing more than a means to an end; something to be used and enjoyed upon occasion. So why did it feel like she was the one being taken for a fool? Once she had sworn that she would never let another love soul her again, she was not worth the trouble or the broken heart. Yet some part of her wondered if Sebastian would have had the strength to weather her storms. When they shared a drunken kiss aboard her ship three years later; her curiosity had turned to hope.

The fall of Kirkwall, and the Mage uprising had put a quick end to such foolish notions, or so she believed. Liberation never felt more bittersweet.

The third time the Pirate Queen realized that she loved the Starkhaven prince, turned king, it had been several months since she had found him drunk in bed with two beauties. Isabela had received her first letter from him; an apology of sorts, for his _poor_ behaviour during her first visit to his kingdom. As if Sebastian had any reason to apologize for filling her head with tantalizing images of his chiselled naked body wrapped between two lovely women.

His letter had been as much an expression of gratitude, as it was a confession. Elthina's death had sparked a crisis of faith; inevitably leading him into a deep depression. Returning to old habits, he sought happiness and peace wherever he could find it but to no avail. When she had arrived, he was, or so he claimed, at his worst. With his usual polite gratitude the young king thanked her for helping him end the vicious cycle. Once he believed only his grandfather and Elthina ever had faith in him. Clearly he had been wrong in his assessment, and for that he felt indebted to her. She smiled to the irony; of all the people who would come to value her opinion, it had been none other than a chantry boy turned king. The thought both terrified, and touched her deeply.

He went on to speak of his return to the followings of Andraste. Though he no longer upheld the rites of celibacy, as he was no longer a brother of the Chantry, he had no intentions of continuing his _transgressions_ of prior. Isabela laughed to the notion and thanked the ancestors for opening his eyes to the truth behind the torture of celibacy. As if the poor man had not already endured enough pain. The remainder of his message spoke of life in Starkhaven, and held a hopeful invitation for her return.

Only after she having read the letter to its completion did she register the strange fear that had crept into her thoughts. As royalty, a proper marriage would be expected of him at the very least, as well as the need to produce an heir. Suddenly she wondered about the woman he would inevitably marry; what it would mean for their friendship. No proper highborn lady from Thedas would ever consent to her King having dealings with a pirate queen; no matter how harmless their interactions may be. The notion of losing her only true friend deeply troubled her; almost as much as the reasons behind her doubts. Isabela was not known for her jealousy, yet the idea of Sebastian being forever taken from her left an odd feeling within the pit of her stomach. In the past, she was always happy to share her partners, the more the merrier she would often say. Now Isabela found herself feeling strangely territorial in regards to Sebastian. The idea of another woman enjoying the sort of relationship she shared with him set her on edge, and that disturbed her more than the pirate cared to admit.

Startled to the revelation, Isabela swiftly tried to bury the thought. One could hardly love a man without ever sharing anything more than a single kiss. No matter how hard she tried the strange nagging feeling and heaviness felt would not depart. What she had denied for so many years had finally reached its head. Refusing to cow to her foolish emotions, Isabela opted to set her sails as far from Starkhaven as she could. She would be damned if some phantom noblewoman, or petty notions of love get in the way. However it was too late, what had once began as a spark had grown into a flame.

It was not long before Isabela found herself regularly exchanging letters with Sebastian. Often she wrote of her various exploits while sailing the sea, while he would write of his adventures on land and the vast river that overlooked his kingdom. Though they lived in different worlds and had very different ideas of what constituted as excitement, Isabela was always eager and impatient to receive word from the young king. Their lives were ever changing and as the pirate queen read his letters, carefully scrawled words on rich paper that smelled of fresh soap and green grass, she came to realize they too had both changed.

In the past, she never given a second thought to who she bedded, be it man or woman. Yet now there was a sense of repetitiousness to the one night stands, an emptiness she had never noticed before. Chalking it up to age, the pirate continued on with her life, finding adventure where she could, and trying to find happiness in all that she had once enjoyed; yet something remained lacking. Then she learned that Sebastian had decided to court some of the noblewomen so as to find himself a royal wife. In that instant Isabela found herself facing for the fourth time the depths of her feelings for the Starkhaven king.

With a belly fully of spiced rum, and Sebastian's latest message in hand, a confession that had confirmed her fears, the pirate queen ordered her men to set sail for the great river of Starkhaven. A good pirate always knew to choose their battles, and she was the finest to have ever set sale. Isabela was tired of running from her fears; the time had come for her to face them head on and emerge victorious, one way or another.


	9. Crashing

**Rating:** PG for mild suggestive scenes (This is Isabela after all...).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> None of this is mine. All is property of Bioware and their respective writers. Even a couple quotes used are directly from the games.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>'If I stepped into the light<em>  
><em>And left my reflection<em>  
><em>Standing in doorways<em>  
><em>And not look behind...<em>

_I'd go crashing to the end'_

Crashing ~ Gersey

'I have a proposition for you,' were Isabela's first words to Sebastian upon dispensing with the usual formalities. The king had merely smiled in reply, permitting her to continue. His little ploy had worked better than he could have ever imagined.

'Let me be your privateer. I'll keep the Minanter River clear of trouble,' she promised with a wave of a hand before proceeding to speak of her all her plans to rid the river of its smugglers, save for herself of course. Sebastian played along, all the while wearing a coy smile. He knew full well the real reason she had sailed to his shores; he also knew Isabela was one who preferred to act on her own terms. However, watching her pretend this had nothing to do with her affections, or the possible threat of another woman laying claim to him, was far too amusing to pass up. In truth, for all of her course language and ribald jokes, Isabela was quite a convincing speaker when she put her mind to it.

'Admit it Chantry boy, you damn well need me,' she concluded with a proud smirk. It was all Sebastian could do to keep from admitting the truth of his ruse.

'I already have navy and proper privateers. Nor I am a chantry boy, not anymore, Isabela,' Sebastian said. It had been years since he had been refused re-admittance as a member of the Chantry, yet it still shamed him to think what had become of his holy vows; oaths once proudly sworn, now long since broken. Though he had found since found his peace; he could not forget his failed attempts to find himself.

The pirate would not be deterred. 'Amateurs I can assure you,' she answered while taking a seat on his simple throne.

'Somehow I doubt that,' he answered raising a brow upon noting her choice of _chair. _

'There is no one like me, even you can't deny that,' she pointed out with a wry smirk on her full lips.

'No there isn't,' Sebastian had to confess.

Isabela raised a brow of her own as she languidly stretched in her seat. Swinging a leg over one of the throne's arms she casually met his gaze. 'So tell me Chantry boy, why now? Why some stuffy high-born noblewoman? Where is the fun in bedding that?' she sniffed.

'You presume too much Isabela. I never once mentioned anything about a highborn, or as you put it a _stuffy_noblewoman. I only stated I was seeking to court a lady properly; out of duty of course,' he explained.

'Yes, duty of course that's it,' Isabela teased with a grin. 'I suppose those two beauties who shared your bed were part of the duty as well?' she added laughing in amusement.

Sebastian sighed as his cheeks burned. He was no longer in the mood for jests. 'I didn't realize you cared,' he softly replied.

Isabela briefly glanced away. 'Who says I do?' she attempted to tease, but the weight in her eyes gave her away.

Furrowing his brow, Sebastian approached the throne where the pirate remained seated. 'Why are you here, truly?' he softly inquired. Isabela fell silent as she studied him. In her gaze the King could see the internal struggle and knew exactly what was running through her mind. Several months prior, he too had faced his own emotional warfare; when he first realized the pirate loved him, and that he might just love her in turn.

'You should know better than to ask a woman such a question,' she warned leaning back into the throne.

'And you should know better than to try a beat a man at his own game,' Sebastian gently chastised. 'So why are you really here, old friend?' he began again as he took a seat on the stairs that led up to his spartan throne.

'You deserve better than some pious struck-up noble's daughter,' she said after a long pause. For the first time in all the years that he knew her Isabela was unable to meet his gaze. 'They only want you for your titles, your power and your kingdom,' she stated. 'As your friend, it is my duty to point out the flaws in your logic,' she concluded before adding with a wink. 'No need to thank me, just have one of your servants' bring me some of your finest ale and we'll call it even.'

'I am already well aware of their intentions, and the true meaning behind their flattery,' the king noted. 'So with all your wisdom who would you suggest I court?' he asked with bemused smile his own. Stunned by the question the pirate struggled for a reply; this too was a first.

'I don't know,' she finally stammered. 'Someone who's in it for more than titles, gold or prestige; a woman who cares about you for who you are as a person, not because of your bloodlines,' she admitted in quiet tones.

'I could say the same of you, Isabela,' Sebastian said as he met her gaze. The pirate laughed, it was a sad, lonely sound, one he knew too well.

'What is it that I deserve Chantry boy? I know who I am, and I've since accepted it,' she said in light tones. Her attempts to joke would have easily fooled anyone else. Sebastian knew her too well to fall prey to her empty japes.

'And what is that pray tell?' he quietly asked.

'A side dish to be enjoyed with all choice meals, a pirate, and a thief of hearts,' she admitted, glancing away with a forced smirk. 'Oh let's not forget a self-serving bitch and a low born slut if rumours are to be believed.'

Sebastian frowned deeply to her words. Isabela wore arrogance like a well fit mask. It was not real, for her self-depreciating jokes always gave away the truth, of how she really felt about herself. At one time he may have ignored her remarks; not tonight, not anymore. Sebastian rose to his feet just as the pirate did. Quietly he approached the throne where she once sat; watching as Isabela slipped behind to where the great fireplace resided. With arms folded in front of her she silently paced as the large fire before her danced casting shadows across her ebony skin. Her expression may have been closed to him, but her body language exposed her vulnerability.

'No. You are none of those things,' he began breaking the silence that had settled between them. Isabela briefly paused in mid-step, her body stiffened as though bracing herself for an attack, what sort Sebastian could only guess. 'You are more than that. You are a good woman, a pirate queen, and the unsung hero of Starkhaven,' he continued ignoring Isabela's snort in reply. 'Where do you think this kingdom, much less myself, would be had you not returned to knock some sense into me several months ago?'

Silently Isabela turned to face him, her expression both guarded and watchful. 'In my despair, I had lost sight of my duties and the people whom I was meant to serve and rule. I had begun a witch hunt, one that cost far too many innocent lives all because of the actions of one poisoned man! I was drowning, Isabela! What you did was more than merely saving me from myself; you saved my people as well,' he concluded, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'You are my best friend, the only friend who saw me when no one else could.' The silence that fell between them was long and heavy; filled with words that neither dared to speak.

'What do you want from me?' she softly asked as her dark eyes met his gaze.

'The truth. We've danced around it for far too long already, and Maker knows I am weary of it,' he replied. Bowing her head the pirate queen breathed a heavy sigh. Sebastian readied himself for the worst, all the while hoping for the best.

'I heard plenty of rumours of you courting this lady or that one, but in truth I never believed it until I received your latest letter—I admit I was caught unawares. I suppose some part of me had hoped-' she faltered, her expression growing sheepish. 'I'm sorry, this is so silly. It's not like we've even bedded each other, much less anything else,' she confessed. It was not entirely true, for there had been the drunken kiss they shared aboard her ship; Isabela knew better than to ever openly speak of it.

'I—I think I'm falling for you,' she whispered in a voice so soft that Sebastian briefly wondered if he had heard correctly. While he had been aware of the pirate's budding emotions for some time, it was another thing to hear it spoken out loud. 'I just—just tell me if I have any chance with you,' she asked looking almost shy.

'When I wrote that letter, it was my hope that you would return, so we could speak of such things, yet I could not be certain. You are a pirate queen, whose ship is her castle, and her kingdom, the open sea. What use would you have with a king, bound to a realm of fields, hills and valleys? But I too had hoped… In truth, I cannot imagine my life without you in it,' he confessed.

A strange smile crept into her features as the pirate turned back towards the large hearth. 'It was all a ruse then, to bring me here?' Isabela asked in incredulous tones. Sebastian could not be certain whether it was amusement or shock he heard in her voice.

'Not entirely. You are important to me, despite what you think. Had you chose not to come, or refused the _ruse_as you put it, I would have been heartbroken for certain, but I would have made myself move on. I value your friendship far too much to allow my personal feelings to ruin what we share. Yes, I would have courted another, but it would have been you that my heart would always desire.' Joining her side, Sebastian could not help but feel as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

'Aren't you afraid that I will run off with another?' she asked in pointed tones.

'Ten years ago I might have said, yes. But you are not that woman anymore; you are no longer afraid,' he said slipping an arm around her. There was no need for further explanation; in her eyes he could see that she knew he understood what could not be said. Isabela never feared falling in love; it was the idea of being loved that had once frightened her.

No, I'm not,' she agreed as she smiled. Slipping her arms around his waist she softly chuckled to herself. 'Ah shit, Chantry boy look what have you gotten me into?' she mused as she met his gaze.

'Yes, I am such a terrible influence aren't I?' he gently teased, as he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips with all the love and passion he bore for her; she readily returned it, with a purr of contentment.

'And so you are, but I'm pretty damn good at being a persuasive influence myself,' Isabela murmured as their kiss drew to an end. With an impish smirk on her lips, and a mischievous glint in her eyes the pirate queen lightly tugged at his hands guiding him back towards his bed chambers where they remained in one another's arms till well past the rising of the sun.


	10. Hey Soul Sister Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. All is property of Bioware and their respective writers. Even a couple quotes used are directly from the games.

**Author's Notes:** A collection of 'what if' vignettes exploring the complex (but nonexistent) relationship between Sebastian Vael and Isabela.

**Beta:** Sadly no beta here. So my apologies to any and all grammar nazi's out there. This story will make your eyes bleed (not intentionally of course!) but you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>'…You see, I can be myself now finally<br>In fact there's nothing I can't be  
>I want the world to see you'll be with me…'<br>Hey Soul Sister ~ Train_

Isabela awoke to the sound of rain beating against stone walls, and the whistling of a cold wind blowing through the parted glass doors that led to the balcony of Sebastian's bed chambers. Just beyond the rain the pirate could hear the Minanter River's waves crashing violently against the stony shoreline; it called to her like a siren's song. Yet she felt no immediate inclination to set sail. The night air was crisp, and the downy blankets that covered her form were thick and warm. The feel of her lover's sculpted naked form casually holding her near was a siren call of another sort. With tantalizing memories of the past night's events tempting her thoughts the pirate decided her ship and crew would not suffer should they remain in port just a little while longer.

Studying Sebastian's sleeping form in pensive silence Isabela contemplated the man she had come to know over the years. Though the former prince had always claimed to be at peace (something about Andraste's grace or some such rot), Isabela had never known him to look as calm, or at ease, as he did in her arms now. _It's frightening, isn't it, to realize you have the potential to be a better person?_The memory of his words whispered in her mind, as the pirate's calloused fingers lightly brushed back a loose strand of dark hair that had fallen over his eyes. He had spoken those words to her years ago; a strange wisdom that had helped her more than she dared to admit. Looking back, Isabela wondered if Sebastian ever realized how much his words had changed her life, or if that had been his intent all along.

Had she known what would have become of them all those years ago she would have laughed in disbelief. The pirate also knew her Chantry boy would have balked and sputtered to the mere suggestion that one day they would be so romantically involved. Isabela smirked at the thought of Sebastian and his pious ways. It seemed like another life time ago when they were flirting and mocking each other at every turn. Once she believed the Starkhaven king was far too boring and too pious for her interest; how he had proved her wrong.

Stirring in his sleep, Sebastian murmured a word, or was it a name as a hint of a smile crept into his peaceful features. His loose grip around her waist tightened as he shifted closer; the barely there stubble that graced his jawline lightly scratching her skin as he nuzzled against the crook of her neck. This time there was no mistaking the whisper of her name murmured on his lips, or the strange thrill that came over her upon hearing it. This was not the sort of romantic ending she had imagined for her wild life; truthfully it was never one she allowed herself to desire. Yet Isabela would not have changed it for all the ships in the world.

Sebastian was hardly the dashing, mischievous villain she once dreamed of as a little girl. Nor was he the pious chantry boy he had believed himself to be either. He was like any other man; filled with strengths, and weaknesses. Unlike most men however, Sebastian was also an enigma; the sort of mystery Isabela could never hope to truly solve. If she were honest with herself Isabela could not deny that the prince, turned king, knew her better than she even knew herself. He believed in her when no one else, not even her, did. He even stood by her side when anyone else would have walked away. Isabela was certain that whatever was to come, she never wanted to face it without him by her side. Though a familiar realization, it was no less unnerving. Feeling restless by the sincerity and weight of her thoughts the pirate carefully untangled herself from lover's warm embrace, and the comfort of the down filled blankets.

The cold night air was a shock to her system forcing her senses awake without mercy. The soft pattering of her bare footsteps went unheard as Isabela stepped out onto the balcony. It was not long before her naked form was being showered by the pouring rain. Beyond the parapets of the castle the pirate could see the waves of the Minanter River crashing hard against its rocky shoreline. With a soft sight she murmured. 'Isabela, you know the rules: Gone with the rise of the tide and the fall of the moon never to return.' At one time it would have been truth; the high sea had always been her one true love. Though the open waters would always carry a special place in her heart, the pirate could not deny the growing love felt for the Minanter River and the people who called it home.

'Yet you still remain,' the sound of Sebastian's voice throaty purr in her ear drew Isabela from her thoughts, just as it sent a shiver down her spine. With a hint of a smirk the Starkhaven king lovingly wrapped his arms around her petite waist. The pirate smiled impishly to the feel of his lips lightly kissing her shoulders. Isabela found that she rather relished the warmth of his embrace.

'A moment's weakness I assure you,' she replied in coy tones. 'Besides have you tried setting sail in the rain? It's such a bitch!' His throaty chuckle held an invitation she could not resist. Soon his lips were eagerly trailing up her shoulder to her throat; each kiss attentively given bearing a thousand promises of what was to come.

'It's cold outside, and the bed is still warm,' he murmured between kisses. 'The rain won't be stopping any time soon, so you'll have more than enough time to slip away later,' Sebastian added. Isabela leaned back in an attempt to steal a kiss only to be foiled by her lover who chuckled in amusement as he deftly slipped around to face her properly. As they slowly made their way back to their bed, Isabela silently swore between heated kisses that she would be gone with the passing of the storm. Even she could only resist the siren call of the great waters beyond the castle walls.

True to her word the pirate was gone with the rise of the tide, and the fall of the moon. In her wake, she left only the soft scent of the great river, and the languid perfume of Rivaini spices. Though she always swore never to return, that _this time is the last_ Sebastian knew better. Her _curiosity_would never be fully sated; ensuring no matter how far her sails took her, it would always lead her back to the ports of Starkhaven.

The struggles between the mages and Templars continued on longer than anyone could have imagined, while the powers of Thedas rose and fell with the passing of time. So their lives continued on as it always had. As all the while their affections for each other continued to grow, blossoming into something far greater than either could have thought possible. So that one fateful night they quietly united their love in matrimony; binding their hearts forever as one.

Isabela ruled the Minanter River as the famous _pirate queen,_just Sebastian ruled the land as Starkhaven's noble king. Though she hailed from humble beginnings, and he was but a third born son, as well as fallen brother of the chantry, the smallfolk both loved and respected them. Giving aid to the innocent, and protecting those who called the small kingdom home they ruled Starkhaven with justice and mercy. In time, even the free mages came to call Starkhaven, and the Minanter River home. So long as they used their magic for bettering their world, and refrained from the dark arts, they were welcomed to remain.

Not a soul in Starkhaven would soon forget their passionate love affair, or the compassion they showed to those who all who called Starkhaven home. Sebastian and Isabela went down in history, as the prince and his pirate queen; two lovers who brought peace and prosperity to a people once ravaged by the horrors of the blight and war.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A note of thank you to all who have taken the time to read this tale to its finale. My apologies for its lacklustre ending, however much of this tale was written some time ago and with a family crisis having recently unfolded I felt it was prudent to wrap this up as best I could before things got too busy for me to sit down and finish this piece. As such I give you my apologies and my gratitude. Thank you for all your support!_


End file.
